User blog:Xean/Featured Wikian: Jazzi
Welcome to the next exciting instalement of our Featured Wikian Interviews. Today we're speaking with Jazzi, a theme designing wikian with a serious game collection (seriously check out the list here.) Wikia: Tell us a little bit about yourself...just some general information about you. : Jazzi: My name is Sabrina, but I'm more commonly known as Jazzi, I'm fifteen, soon to be sixteen. Actually, when the blog for my interview comes out I might be sixteen already, that is if it's past July. My favorite color is #005568, which is a teal. I don't watch TV, which some people think is insane, since I'm in my teen years and that's all we do apparently. I play video games, my favorite video game series has to be The Legend of Zelda series. I also enjoy the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon series, the Mario Kart series, and the Animal Crossing series. I also have a weak spot for survival horror games, my favorite series being the Fatal Frame series despite it scaring me. My favorite bands are Green Day and Rise Against. I lurk in the IRC, and up until this previous summer, my username was BassJapas. Wikia: How did you first discover Wikia? : : Jazzi: I first discovered Wikia when I was in the computer lab during my Pre-Algebra period in seventh grade. I was looking for backgrounds for my computer. I think I had searched "The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time" to show one of my friends a picture, and the first result was Zeldapedia. Back then, I didn't know that anybody could edit wikis, I thought it was just people who made it. I was twelve at the time, and I hardly had a clue on how a computer worked. I would keep going back there for backgrounds though. I later rediscovered it when I was thirteen and signed up on April 22, 2010, so this year will be my second Wikia birthday. Wikia: Which wikis do you spend the most time on -- and which is your main wiki? : Jazzi:'''For the longest time, I spent the most time on Zeldapedia as that was my main wiki. Now, it's a mix between Pokémon Wiki and Community Central, my main wiki is probably Pokémon Wiki. '''Wikia: What is your favorite Pokémon character, and why? Jazzi:'''Umbreon. No reason, to be completely honest. I just like the way it looks. It has to be my favorite Pokémon. And to be completely honest, I have never completed a main series Pokémon game. The main series always bores me, I owned Yellow and I own Diamond, but I don't find interest in them. Yes, I am an admin on Pokémon Wiki, how that worked out with me hardly knowing stuff about Pokémon, I honestly haven't a clue. I'm more in tune with the anime, I get images and format the quotes for the anime articles. - My favorite character is Sabrina. Why? Because it's my first name! I have no true favorite character as I never watched much of the anime since it was always coming on as we had to go upstairs for the bus when I was younger. But yeah, first name equals automatic like. '''Wikia: What do you think is great about Wikia? : Jazzi:'''I like being able to meet new people who have the same interest as me. I met great people on Zeldapedia, Community Central, and in Special:Chat on Community Central and the Wikia IRC channel (#wikia, which is now ##wikia). Those users that I have met have become some of my best friends, users such as Minish Link, Randomtime, Godisme, Sactage, Monchoman45, SunXia, Wattz2000, and TyA to name a few. '''Wikia: How has Wikia inspired you or supported your passion? : Jazzi:'''I want to be an author when I grow up. When I first started on Wikia I had horrible spelling and grammar, and I didn't know the difference between your/you're and to/too, it's funny looking back on that, since I'm kind of a stickler on spelling now. '''Wikia: What would your top 5 tips for new folks on a wiki be? Jazzi: #''Be polite''. If you join the wiki and come across too strong, or too condescending, people won't want to get to know you. And when I say get to know you, some might say that editing on wikis shouldn't breach more than a business level. You should become friends with your fellow editors, and if you don't like one of them, at least be civil with them. #''Do not ask for rights''. When you join and you ask for rights, it makes you seem like you're only in it for power. No, when I first joined I did not ask for rights. If the wiki you edit on has a request page, request rights there and give good points as to why you think you should receive those rights. #''Take a wiki break''. If you feel you're getting overwhelmed, take a break, you get more irritated when you're going through a stressful time and you'll be easier to tick off. Nobody wants to edit with someone who's angry. As well as taking breaks, know your limits. #''Everybody is equal''. Some users have more rights than others. It doesn't mean anything, it just means they have an extra right or two. Just because they have that extra right does not make them better than you. And if you have that extra right, don't act like you're above everybody because you have that right. #''Customize''. Some wikis hate when users edit their userpage. I completely understand that, because some people only edit their userpage. When I first joined I spent a lot of time on my userpage, and I think it looks pretty nice. Spend some time on your userpage, but don't devote all your time to it. Get involved with the community, edit articles, become a well-standing member of the wiki. Not just your userpage, but customize the wiki's theme as well. Most wiki's have a Oasis (which is the default skin) theme, but most wikis do not have a Monobook (the alternative skin) theme, if you'd like either, you could always ask me, but there is also the Monobook Wiki where you can request themes from great users . Wikia: What's something you've implemented on a wiki that you're particularly proud of? Jazzi: I love my themes. Some of them are done really well, some of them aren't, but I'm getting better with CSS. I truly am, and I really hope I improve greatly. You can see my themes on my Themes subpage My favorite theme, despite there being mistakes since it was my first official theme I made, is the Zeldapedia Monobook theme. As some closing words, I'd like to say that no matter what you like, there is a wiki out there that you will find interest in. You may not be the best with wiki-mark up, or you might not have the best knowledge on the subject, or the best spelling, but you'll fit in just fine. Now why are you still reading this? Get back to editing! 'T'hank you to Jazzi for taking the time to answer our questions! If you or someone you know would make a great Featured Wikian, please let us know by leaving a comment here with their username and a sentence on why they should be featured. Category:Blog posts